


Gossip

by Quipxotic



Series: Dark Matter: Season 2 Ficlets [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Going Out Fighting, F/M, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Season/Series 02, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Four and Nyx’s relationship catches Six by surprise. Ficlet taking place somewhere after “Going Out Fighting” and before “Wish I'd Spaced You When I Had The Chance.”





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write a ficlet that is one part a gap filler for season 2, one part me ranting about the lack of emotional development in the romantic relationships on the show. It's all probably a bit messy. Reader beware.

Six looked up from the mess table and saw Nyx and Four walking by in the corridor. Their body language caught him off guard - it was relaxed and intimate in a way he wasn’t used to seeing either of them behave with other people. The corner of his mouth quirked up and he caught Three’s eye across the table.

“Are they…?” He left the statement unfinished, trusting Three to fill in the gap.

Three glanced at the door in time to see the pair before they vanished down the hallway in the direction of the training room. He looked back at Six with a salacious grin. “Yep.”

“When did that happen? I’ve been out of stasis for weeks but I’ve barely seen them spend any time together. It’s not that big a ship, I would have thought I’d notice something.”

Three shrugged and went back to his meal. “Well, they sparred a few times.”

Six waited for him to continue until it became obvious that he didn’t plan on doing so. “And?” he prompted.

“And what?” Three said around his next bite of food. “What more do you need?”

Six shook his head and took a drink. “I forgot who I was talking to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Six pointed a finger at Three. “What was it you said before that first space station? ‘A curvy red-head or a brunette with a sexy accent?’”

“That was a long time ago,” Three said. “And anyway, there’s nothing wrong with sex.”

“Never said there was. But it’s not an attitude that lends itself to seeking deep or meaningful relationships.”

Three chewed in silence for a while. “Are you saying I’m shallow?”

“Among other things.” Six grinned.

Three thought about that for a moment and shrugged again. “Maybe so, but deep and meaningful don't guarantee anything. You gotta take what happiness you can get,” he gestured around with his fork for emphasis, “‘cause you never know when it’s all gonna end.” Three remembered Sarah and frowned. 

Six watched him closely and could guess where his train of thought was heading. He decided to let the subject drop. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Three looked at Six appraisingly. "You’ve always had an eye on everybody else’s business - guess it makes sense seeing as how you were sent here to spy on us. But what about you?”

Six gave a long-suffering sigh. “I’ve apologized for betraying you. How many times…”

Three waved this response away. “That’s not what I'm talking about. Me and Two, Two and One, Four and Nyx - you’ve got an opinion about all of it. But nobody knows anything about what you’re into. So what’s your thing?"

Six laughed and got up to refill his glass. “My thing is none of your business.”

Three tilted his head slightly, considering all the sarcastic replies he could make to that statement. In the end, he opted for honesty. “Well that’s mighty convenient for you, isn’t it?” Then he too let the subject drop for the moment. 


End file.
